Una mágica Navidad
by Miladyromina
Summary: Esta es una historia navideña donde, con una pequeña y amorosa ayuda, Albert y Candy descubrieron que los deseos se pueden hacer realidad.


**Esta es una historia navideña escrita sólo para entretenimiento, basada en el final del manga y la novela Candy Candy Final History de Kyoto Misuki. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen, los personajes secundarios son de mi propia imaginación.**

**.  
**

**Una mágica Navidad**

**.  
**

Candy estaba muy atareada, dentro de pocos dias celebrarían la navidad y ella era la encargada de envolver todos los paquetes de regalos para los niños; desde que el Hogar de Pony había crecido, gracias a las ampliaciones financiadas por el "Tio abuelo William", el trabajo y el personal para realizarlo también se habían multiplicado.

Núnca en su vida había tenido tanto por hacer, se sentía feliz, pero a la vez triste porque esa sería la última navidad en mucho tiempo que pasaría con ellos.

¡Cómo había cambiado su vida!, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que tendría que empacar nuevamente para regresar al viejo continente. Habían pasado tantos años desde que George la viniera a buscar para llevársela a Inglaterra. Al principio se había opuesto rotundamente a marcharse, su corazón estaba muy afligido, la muerte de su querido Anthony era reciente y sólo la carta de Stear y Archie la convencieron.

_Stear…_ su recuerdo la llenó de nostalgia.

Dejando de lado los papeles y cintas de colores con los que estaba envolviendo los paquetes, se acercó a la ventana. La noche estaba muy fría, el cielo invernal lucía totalmente despejado. ¡Cómo amaba ver los alrededores del asilo cubierto de nieve!, los muñecos que habían fabricado los niños se veían a lo lejos, lo mismo que su amada colina.

_Albert…_ el recuerdo de su príncipe la llenó nuevamente de una cálida sensación.

_Si supieras lo que significas para mí… pero tú sólo me ves como una hermana, a pesar de que soy una mujer, siento que nunca me viste con otros ojos que no sean los fraternales, a veces parecía encontrar en tus palabras una declaración escondida; pero luego, volvías a tu comportamiento caballeroso y gentil levantando nuevamente entre nosotros la muralla de nuestra relación ante la ley. _

_Padre e hija, tutor y pupila, a pesar de que a ti nunca te gustaron esos títulos, siempre permanecieron alli, separándonos. Tu trabajo es tan agotador, tus hermosas y cariñosas cartas son mi único consuelo, las pocas veces que he podido verte, como cuando viniste por mí y me llevaste a Lakewood; o cuando me trajiste la invitación de los Leegan para asistir a la inauguración de su nuevo hotel. _

_La famosa señorita Andrew, eso soy para los demás. Felizmente la tía abuela ya no me rechaza como antes, parece que desde que se enteró que eras tú el hombre amnésico con el que vivía, su manera de ver las cosas empezó a cambiar, me apena mucho que su salud también se esté deteriorando. Sus continuas migrañas la mantienen aislada de los eventos sociales, ella que era una mujer tan fuerte ahora se la ve frágil y triste._

Candy se quedó por un momento observando las estrellas, había una en particular que llamó mucho su atención. Era muy grande y parecía que titilaba para ella, recordó que en esa época navideña uno podía pedir un deseo a la estrella más brillante. Cerró sus ojos y con todo su corazón se dirigió a ella.

"_**Hermosa estrella que iluminas el cielo, quisiera pedirte sólo un deseo. Me siento sola y muy triste, me he enamorado de un hombre maravilloso. Si tan sólo hubiera una posibilidad de que él se fijara en mí de la manera que deseo. Por favor concédeme la oportunidad de que me mire como mujer y no como su protegida."**_

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Levantó nuevamente sus ojos al cielo estrellado y contempló su estrella. Ésta parecía brillar aun más, su corazón se sintió aliviado, tal vez la estrella la había escuchado se dijo a si misma…

Volvió a su tarea sintiéndose mejor. No debía perder más tiempo, pasado mañana era la víspera de navidad y los paquetes debían estar terminados para adornar el árbol a la media noche. Durante el dia no podria hacer mucho porque los niños la acaparaban ahora más que nunca. Desde que se enteraron de que ella se iría lejos a continuar sus estudios no la dejaban ni un minuto porque decían que la extrañarían mucho. Ella iba a estudiar medicina en una universidad europea, la única que había aceptado su aplicación. Para las mujeres era todo un reto, y a ella eso era lo que más le fascinaba. Cuando terminase, se dedicaría por entero al Hogar de Pony y a los niños de la zona, aunque pasara el resto de sus días sola. Todos los niños necesitados serían su familia.

La tarea le tomó más horas de lo que pensaba, pero después de terminar se sintió satisfecha. Logró conciliar el sueño enseguida, y una sonrisa la acompañó toda la noche, dulces sueños de niños riendo alrededor de ella decorando el árbol y cantando canciones navideñas la llenaban de felicidad, mientras que en el umbral de la puerta los observaba un hombre alto y apuesto cuyo hermoso rostro era adornado por una dulce sonrisa.

_Papá, papá al fin llegaste_, los niños emocionados corrían a su encuentro, _mira que hermoso quedo nuestro árbol, mamá no tuvo que hacer casi nada, nosotros hicimos la mayor parte del trabajo como nos lo pediste…_

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó muy animada. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a recordar su sueño. De pronto sus mejillas se encendieron y su cara se puso roja. Había soñado que se preparaba para recibir la navidad junto a su familia, y su esposo era nada menos que…

Suspiro profundamente, _Albert, sería tan feliz si algún día este sueño se hiciese realidad._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No había podido dormir bien, toda la noche se la había pasado pensando en la aburrida fiesta que les esperaba en Lakewood. Su único consuelo es que después de tiempo podría ver nuevamente a Candy. Estaba tan cansado. Si bien los negocios iban de viento en popa, su tiempo se veía cada vez más reducido. Las cartas que intercambiaban entre ellos eran su única conexión.

Aún le dolía la decisión que ella había tomado. Primero que no se quedara a vivir con ellos en Chicago y que prefiriera permanecer en el Hogar de Pony y luego esa idea de irse tan lejos para estudiar medicina, pero por qué, ¿Es que acaso quería alejarse aún más de él? Si su único propósito había sido protegerla a todo costo, por qué ella lo dejaba nuevamente.

Había guardado muy bien sus sentimientos encerrándolos en su corazón. No podía olvidar que ella estaba aún penando por su amor perdido y estaba al tanto de sus logros guardando cada recorte de periódico que salía acerca de las críticas a sus nuevas obras. Apreciaba mucho a su antiguo amigo que, después de su etapa de depresión de la se había recuperado rápidamente, ahora permanecía dedicado a su verdadera vocación, ¿Es que acaso él aún la amaba? A pesar de que permanecía fiel a su promesa de acompañar y proteger a la muchacha que le salvó la vida, ellos no se habían casado. Esa era una señal inequívoca de que su corazón aún penaba por Candy. Tal vez por eso ella quería poner más distancia y encontrar paz en otro continente.

Albert se cansó de dar vueltas en la cama. El calor de la chimenea era agradable, afuera hacia frío. Por la mañana saldrían todos temprano hacia Lakewood, él había encargado que le prepararan la cabaña del bosque para pasar un par de dias a solas después de la fiesta. Se encargaría de llevar de vuelta a Candy al Hogar y de allí se dirigiría directamente a la cabaña. Sólo George conocía de sus planes. La tia abuela Elroy pensaba que él regresaría a Chicago y estaría presente en la fiesta de año nuevo de los Anderson.

_Nada más lejos de la verdad,_ pensaba, _no tengo ningún interés de ser asediado nuevamente por todas esas jovencitas casaderas. Ya bastante tuve que soportar cuando intentaron emparejarme con la hija de los Wilson._

Para él, sólo existía en el mundo una mujer que lo llenaría completamente y a la cual llevaría gustoso al altar. Pero ella sólo lo veía como su amigo y protector, ¿Qué podría hacer para que lo viera de otra manera?

Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana, el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas se veía magnifico. Una de ellas llamó su atención, parecía que lo llamaba con su brillante luz. Se acordó que de pequeño su hermana Rosemary siempre le decía que cuando uno estába triste las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad para consolarnos, y que en la víspera de navidad uno podía pedirle un deseo a la más brillante del firmamento. El recuerdo de su dulce hermana lo llenó de nostalgia y de su corazón brotó un ardiente deseo.

"_**Hermosa estrella que iluminas el cielo, quisiera pedirte sólo un deseo. Me siento solo y muy triste, me he enamorado perdidamente de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Si tan sólo hubiera una posibilidad de que ella se fijara en mí como deseo. Por favor concedéme la oportunidad de que me mire como hombre y no como su protector."**_

Su corazón se sintió aliviado, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mejor sería tratar de dormir o si nó mañana no se levantaría. Por lo menos faltaban pocas horas para poder volver a ver a su princesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Candy, Candyyyyy…,_ la voz de la pequeña Annette la despertó. Se sentó en la cama alarmada_, ¿Qué pasó, acaso me quedé dormida otra vez? ¡Qué contrariedad!, anoche me desvelé tanto que casi no pude dormir._

_Candy_…, la voz insistente de la niña la obligó a salir de la cama y abrir la puerta.

_Candy_, le dijo - _Mira, esta mañana llegó este paquete para ti. Alguien tocó a la puerta y lo dejó sin decir nada. Sólo tenía este sobre que decía "Para la señorita Candice White Andrew"; ábrelo, ábrelo por favor._

Candy recibió el paquete sorprendida, ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?, todos los regalos que había recibido eran de Annie o de Albert, pero siempre se los traían personalmente. Ahora su amiga se encontaraba casada con Archie y vivían en Washington. Desde que él se recibió en la universidad se responsabilizó por los negocios que correspondían a ese lado del país, mientras que Albert continuaba a cargo de las principales oficinas en Chicago, eso si es que no estaba en uno de sus múltiples viajes. Le había dicho que la llevaría con ella, pero sólo pudieron ir juntos esa vez a Florida, después de eso, ella habia vuelto al hogar y él a su rutina.

_Gracias Annette,_ le dijo – _lo abriré enseguida._

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió cuidadosamente la envoltura. Era un paquete delgado, de forma rectangular envuelto en un fino papel color rosado y con un moño haciendo juego. La niña la miraba embelezada. No cabía en sí de la curiosidad.

En el interior sólo encontró una rosa con un largo tallo, ¡Era una dulce Candy! y debajo de ésta una breve nota que decia, _"Candy, espérame lista después del mediodía, pasaré a buscarte para llevarte a Lakewood."_

_¿Qué raro?, pensé que George vendría por mí, pero parece que hubo un cambio de planes. Supongo que fué Albert el que me envió esta caja pero que raro que no haya firmado la nota._ Y mirando el reloj se dijo – _será mejor que me apure, tan solo tengo tres horas antes de la hora del almuerzo y ni siquiera he terminado de empacar._

_Annette querida, gracias por despertarme, ven vamos, iré a buscar algo para desayunar y poner esta rosa en agua, después me vestiré para estar lista a la hora que me vengan a buscar._

La niña la miró intrigada, _¿Ya te vas a ir lejos Candy?_ - Sus ojos entristecidos estrujaron su corazón.

_No Annette, sólo voy a una fiesta a la mansión de Lakewood, regresaré en pocos días, no te preocupes. Vamos que me queda poco tiempo. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sir Andrew_, la voz del mayordomo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, se encontaban desayunando temprano antes de partir.

_Dime Alfred._

_Señor,_ ha llegado este sobre para usted con carácter de urgencia.

_Gracias Alfred,_ le contestó tomando el sobre.

Su rostro se endureció al leer el contenido.

_¿Qué pasa William?,_ le preguntó la tía Abuela.

_Nada, es de George, parece que está enfermo, no es nada grave, sólo un fuerte resfriado y se excusa de no poder viajar con nosotros a Lakewood. Se tomará un descanso hasta despues de año nuevo para recuperarse del todo. Dice que no me preocupe que estará bien cuidado._

_Oh, vaya,_ exclamó la tía abuela - _espero que se recupere pronto, es muy importante que esté presente en las negociaciones que tienes pendientes con los Wilson la primera semana de Enero. Él siempre ha sido el intermediario entre el viejo Jonathan y nosotros, por primera vez está tratando directamente contigo y la presencia de George crearía un clima de mayor confianza para él._

_Tía,_ le dijo tratando de ser paciente, _yo estoy perfectamente capacitado para manejar esta negociación. Lo importante es que George se recupere, no importa el tiempo que le tome. Para mí él es una persona muy importante, no sólo como consejero en las finanzas sino como amigo._

La tía abuela no dijo nada, _William, siempre tan consecuente con los empleados_, pensó – _se parece tanto a su padre._

_Tía, creo que debemos ir saliendo de una vez, quiero estar antes del medíodia en Lakewood, debo continuar viaje hasta el Hogar de Pony para ir a buscar a Candy, inicialmente George se iba a encargar de hacerlo, pero ahora le será imposible._

_¿Y no puedes mandar a otra persona a buscarla_? Le preguntó

_No tía, eso sería demasiado descortés de mi parte, no te olvides que ella es una Andrew y como tal merece ser bien recibida._

_Como digas William,_ le dijo resignada, ella sabía que cuando se trataba de Candy, cualquier argumento que emplease sería inútil.

Ambos abandonaron el comedor y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, las maletas ya estaban siendo guardadas dentro del coche. Archie y Annie les darían el alcance en Lakewood. Ellos habian venido de visita y se alojaban en la casa de los padres de ella. Annie esperaba su primer hijo y su madre estaba tan emocionada que llenaba de mimos a su adorada hija.

_Un hijo,_ pensaba Albert – _cuanto desearía tener mi propia familia, pero sólo con Candy, no quiero a mi lado a ninguna otra mujer._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Albert no aparecía, Candy estaba lista. Se había puesto un hermoso vestido de lana color verde que le llegaba hasta debajo de las pantorrillas, usaba unas botas negras y una chalina del mismo color del vestido. Sus guantes y gorra eran tejidas en un tono más oscuro. Su abrigo de paño negro, regalo de Albert el invierno pasado, era cálido y suave. A ella le gustaba mucho usarlo porque el diseño tenía un corte francés muy sentador. En todos esos años su cuerpo habia cambiado mucho y ahora lucía muy femenina. No era muy alta y menos comparada con el tamaño de él, pero si bien proporcionada y de esbelta figura. Su cabello ensortijado lo llevaba suelto sujeto a los costados solo por dos broches de oro labrado que resaltaban delicadamente en su pelo.

Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente cuando sintió el ruido del motor del auto que se acercaba. Se acercó a la ventana para espiar y vió como estacionaba el vehículo delante de la puerta.

Se le quedó observando mientras bajaba, ¡Era tan guapo!, vestía pantalón marrón y camisa clara, una chalina blanca y guantes de cuero. Su abrigo del mismo color que los guantes tenía el cuello forrado de piel de oveja. Se veía realmente impactante. Antes de que él se diera cuenta de que lo estaba observando, se retiró de la ventana, tomó su abrigo y se lo puso, luego esperó a que tocara a la puerta.

_Albert,_ le dijo apenas le abrió – ¡_Qué alegría verte!_

Él la recibió con una cálida sonrisa, de esas que a ella le gustaban tanto. Candy no pudo contenerse más y corrió a sus brazos, Albert la recibió contento, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían ¡Cuánto habia deseado tenerla así!

A regañadientes tuvo que soltarla pues sintió que la señorita Pony y la hermana María se acercaban también a saludarlo.

_Candy,_ le dijo – _a mi también me alegra mucho verte_.

_Señor Andrew_, _que gusto volver a verle. Pase por favor._

Candy no podía despegar los ojos de él, lo habia extrañado muchísimo, sus madres le ofrecieron algo de tomar, pero él se excusó diciendo que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo, porque no quería que se les hiciese muy de noche para regresar a Lakewood.

Después del breve saludo, Albert le preguntó, _¿Estás lista Candy?_

_Si Albert, si quieres ya podemos irnos. _

_Bien, con su permiso entonces, señorita Pony, hermana María. Prometo que estaremos de regreso dentro de tres dias. Espero que pasen una Feliz Navidad._

Todos se despidieron y luego Candy se sentó al lado de Albert quien estaba felíz por poder pasar unas horas a solas con ella mientras se dirigían a la mansión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Albert,_ le dijo emocionada, _estoy tan contenta de que me hayas venido a buscar, me sorprendió mucho cuando recibí tu nota, gracias por la rosa, estaba hermosa. Las Dulce Candy son tan especiales, me hacen recordar los mejores años de mi niñez._

Albert se sorprendió.

_¿Nota?,_ le preguntó, _yo no te envié ninguna nota, recién hoy a la mañana me enteré que George no podría venir a buscarte porque está enfermo y por eso decidí venir en su lugar._

_¿En serio?, _le dijo sorprendida_, pero… yo creí que… es que la manera en que decía…_

Candy se quedó callada, la forma en que había sido escrita la nota era tan parecida al estilo de Albert. En fin, lo importante era que estaba con él y que pasarían unos dias juntos, aunque sabía que también estaría la tia Elroy y más de cincuenta invitados…

Por su parte, Albert se quedó pensando en lo que le habia dicho Candy y llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente habia sido George que así como a él, se habia encargado de avisarle a Candy que había un cambio de planes.

_Me dijiste que George está enfermo,_ le preguntó derrepente – ¿_Qué le pasó? ¿Está muy mal?, ¿Crees que debería ir a cuidarlo?_

_No te preocupes Candy, es sólo un resfriado. Por lo general George es muy fuerte, casi nunca se enferma. En cuanto regrese a Chicago iré a visitarlo._

_Está bién Albert, yo le escribiré una carta para alentarlo. Para mí su salud es también muy importante, no se olvide usted Tio abuelo William que gracias a su ayuda pude encontrarlo_, le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

_Candy, ¿es que nunca me vas a perdonar?,_ le contestó poniendo cara de aflicción. Y luego ambos no pudieron contener la risa. ¡Era tan bueno estar juntos de nuevo!

Mientras avanzaban en la ruta, conversaron de muchas cosas, Candy le contaba acerca de los niños y él de su ajetreada agenda. El tiempo pasaba volando y no se dieron cuenta cuando de pronto el clima empezó a cambiar. Unas nubes negras cubrieron el cielo y la brisa fresca les anunciaba que empezaría a nevar. Los primeros copos empezaron a caer, pero cuando se hicieron más insistentes, Albert se empezó a preocupar. Aún faltaba para llegar a la mansión, el viento se tornaba más intenso y temió que terminara formándose una tormenta de nieve.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscar un refugio, ¿pero donde?, inclusive, aún estaban lejos de la casa de los Leegan. En ese momento un árbol frondoso cayó estrepitosamente delante de ellos. Albert detuvo el coche y se bajó a inspeccionar. Era demasiado pesado, no podrían continuar. Miró a todos lados como queriendo reconocer el lugar y luego se acordó de algo. ¡La cabaña!, ¿pero cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Estaban no muy lejos de ella, seguro podrían llegar hasta allá. Si se quedaban en el auto podían morir congelados. Lo mejor era tomar la maleta de Candy y caminar hacia allá.

Candy asustada le preguntó, _¿Qué haremos Albert?_

_No te preocupes princesa, estamos cerca de la cabaña del bosque, si nos apuramos llegaremos antes de que se desate la verdadera tormenta._

Candy se sobrecogió, estaba asustada, pero sabía que con Albert siempre estaría segura, así que se armó de valor y tomando algunos paquetes mientras que él cargaba su maleta, continuaron juntos abrazados atravezando la floresta.

Candy sólo pensaba en una cosa, _Si estoy junto a él estaré bien, nada me va a pasar._ Mientras que Albert a su vez pensaba. _Estando al lado de ella no me importa que el mundo se acabe._

Sin mucha dificultad llegaron a la cabaña. Candy se sorprendió de verla limpia y arreglada. La fachada habia sido refaccionada y los vidrios ya no estaban rotos. Entraron y Albert encendió la lámpara que había sido dejada sobre la mesa. Ya era de noche y casi no se veía nada. Cuando la luz se encendió, Candy quedó maravillada. Todo estaba reluciente. Había leña cerca del hogar, los muebles aunque rústicos eran nuevos, las cortinas eran gruesas para que protegieran mejor del frío las ventanas, y sobretodo había un hermoso árbol de navidad armado en un rincón de la sala. Estaba bellamente decorado con guirnaldas doradas, y en la punta una estrella brillante que le hizo recordar aquella a la que había admirado la noche anterior.

_Albert,_ le dijo sorprendida – _todo está tan hermoso, me gusta como has hecho arreglar la cabaña, se siente tan acogedora._

_Si,_ le respondió mirando a su alrededor – _han hecho un buen trabajo, le pedí a George que la mandara arreglar porque pensaba pasar unos días de descanso, y veo que hasta la decoraron para la ocasión, no me imaginé que armarían un árbol de navidad._

Ambos se acercaron a admirarlo, pero se sorprendieron cuando sintieron que las ramas se sacudían. Candy se sobresaltó y Albert instintivamente la puso detrás de él.

_No temas, debe ser algún animal que se ha metido a la casa._

De pronto sintieron un chillido conocido…

_¡Pouppé!_ Exclamó Albert mientras la recibía entre sus brazos– ¡_Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pensé que te habías quedado en el bosque!_

Candy también se emocionó, hacía mucho que no veía a la querida mofeta. Sabía que Albert la habia dejado en libertad pues no la podía llevar con él en sus viajes y en Chicago la tía abuela no quería saber nada de mascotas.

_¡Pouppé!,_ exclamó ella también, ¡_Cuánto tiempo sin verte!_

El animalito saltó de los brazos de Albert a los de ella, era tanta su emoción de verlos que no sabía cómo demostrarlo.

Candy tuvo que contener las lágrimas, toda esa escena le hacía recordar tanto a la época en que los tres vivieron juntos en el departamento magnolia.

Albert también sintió lo mismo, habia extrañado tanto esos momentos de tranquilidad junto a Candy y a Pouppé. Pero para no ponerse más nostálgicos se le ocurrió una gran idea.

_Candy, vamos a dejar las cosas en las habitaciones y luego preparemos algo para comer. No creo que esta tormenta pase tan rápido asi que es probable que tengamos que pasar la noche aquí. Encenderé también la chimenea para calentar la casa._

_Si Albert, tienes razón, la verdad es que estoy empezando a sentir frío._

Felizmente los empleados también habían dejado arregladas las dos pequeñas habitaciones del segundo nivel. Cada una con una cama doble y un escritorio. La de Albert tenía un cobertor de plumas de ganso forrado en azul y la de Candy otro en rosado. Pero lo que más les sorprendió es que sobre la mesa de noche también había un florero con una rosa en él.

_¡Albert, mira!,_ le dijo sorprendida, ¡_Es una Dulce Candy!, es igual a la que recibí hoy junto con la nota. ¿No te parece extraño?_

_Por supuesto que si Candy, ¿Cómo es posible que haya rosas de este tipo en pleno invierno si sólo florecen en la primavera? Esto es muy extraño, a lo mejor las sacaron del invernadero. Pero ¿Cómo sabían que ocuparías esta habitación?; date cuenta que todo está decorado con mucha delicadeza y con colores femeninos. Mientras que mi habitación es más rústica y decorada en tonos azules._

_Albert, no me asustes, ¿Crees que haya fantasmas?_

_Candy, pero que dices, los fantasmas no existen. Ven, vamos a buscar algo de comer, creo que lo que necesitas es una buena cena._

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina con Pouppé que corría delante de ellos.

Encontraron la despensa llena de alimentos.

_¡Qué bien!_, exclamó Albert - _Esto esta preparado para que no falte nada durante una semana, podemos comer lo que se nos apetezca._

Quedaron en preparar un par de filetes con ensalada y puré de papas. Candy se puso manos a la obra para dejar que Albert tuviera oportunidad de encender la chimenea, afuera el viento soplaba y golpeaba las ventanas, el ruido de las ramas de los árboles asustaba mucho a Candy.

_Creo que esta noche no podré dormir_, pensaba – _esos ruidos definitivamente parecen fantasmales._

_Candy,_ le dijo Albert después que regresó de la sala, _¿Estas segura que puedes cocinar?_

_Por supuesto,_ le dijo orgullosa de si misma– _te sorprenderás cuando pruebes mi comida, la señorita Pony me ha enseñado muchas cosas, todo lo que una mujer necesita saber para ser una buena esposa._

Albert sonrió complacido, adoraba los cambios de humor en su princesa. Saber que se estaba preparando para ser una buena esposa lo llenaba de orgullo pero, también de tristeza porque sabía que no era por él.

_Bien,_ _me alegro mucho_ - le dijo tratando de que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos contradictorios.

Juntos terminaron de preparar la comida y luego se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutarla. Pouppé los acompañó y la escena familiar se repitió como antes.

_Albert, me preocupa la tia abuela, se pondrá muy nerviosa porque no vamos a llegar esta noche. _

_Es cierto, pero no hay forma de avisarles, mañana según como amanezca trataremos de regresar. Estoy seguro de que comprenderá que lo mejor era buscar refugio._

Después que terminaron de comer, limpiaron los platos y sartenes y se prepararon un té.

_Vamos_, le dijo Albert, _sentémonos junto al fuego, la temperatura sigue descendiendo y debemos mantenernos calientes._

Candy se sentó a su lado y Albert trató de entretenerla contándole acerca de sus viajes y de lo bien que le habia ido en los negocios últimamente. Ella lo escuchaba embelezada, la luz de la chimenea se reflejaba en su rostro y hacía que sus ojos brillaran con intensidad.

Mientras tanto, Albert observaba el mismo efecto en Candy. Era tan hermosa a sus ojos, adoraba la sonrisa tierna que adornaba su rostro mientras lo escuchaba con atención, ¡Cómo deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca!

Poco a poco, con el calor del fuego y el efecto de la charla, Candy empezó a sentirse adormilada. Hacía rato que había terminado de tomar su té. Un bostezo se le escapó y Albert sonrió.

_Candy, creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Es tarde y la verdad es que yo también me siento cansado._

_Si,_ _tienes razón,_ le dijo un poco avergonzada – _perdona, han sido tantas emociones, Después de dormir un poco me sentiré como nueva._

_Ven vamos, te acompaño._

Caminaron despacio hacia las habitaciones y Albert le abrió la puerta.

_Descansa Candy, te dejare a Pouppé para que te haga compañía._

Y dirigiéndose a su mascota le dijo, _Pouppé cuento contigo para que cuides de Candy; quédate con ella toda la noche._

Candy sonrió complacida, él siempre cuidaba cada detalle, conocía lo impresionable que era.

_Gracias Albert,_ le dijo – _que tengas dulces sueños._

_Tu también,_ le respondió acariciando su mejilla - _hasta mañana Candy…_

Una vez en la habitación, ella se puso su pijama y se envolvió en el cobertor para calentarse. Pouppé se echo a su lado. Seguía haciendo frío pero poco a poco el calor del abrigo la reconfortó.

Se fué durmiendo mientras repasaba aquel dia, había sido toda una aventura, después de meses de no verse ahora compartían estos momentos de intimidad como cuando vivían juntos en Chicago.

_Albert, cómo quisiera que esto sea asi para siempre…_

Por su parte, Albert compartía los mismos pensamientos. ¡Como le hubiera gustado abrazarla y dormir a su lado toda la noche!, sentir su cuerpo frágil junto al suyo, se sentía más enamorado que nunca, pero no podía forzar nada que pudiera ofenderla.

Pasada la media noche, el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza, algunas ramas que volaban golpeaban contra las ventanas, Candy se despertó sobresaltada y dió un grito.

Albert enseguida corrió a ver que pasaba y la encontró hecha un ovillo envuelta en su manta temblando de miedo.

_Candy, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste? _

Pouppé se había acurrucado a su lado como queriendo protegerla.

_Albert,_ le dijo casi en pánico, _tengo miedo, el viento sopla demasiado fuerte y siento ruidos extraños en la habitación, por favor no me dejes sola._

_Candy,_ le dijo sin saber que hacer. Pero al ver sus ojos suplicantes no pudo negarse. _Espérame sólo un momento que iré a traer mi manta._

Ella solo asintió abrazándose a Pouppé.

Albert regresó y se acomodó a su lado tratando de calmarla. Ella se acurrucó y lo abrazó buscando protección, su cercanía lo puso nervioso. _Por Dios Candy_, pensó – _Me estás volviendo loco, si sigues asi no podre contenerme._

Pero luego se dió cuenta que ella se habia quedado dormida nuevamente. Trató de calmarse y de conciliar el sueño. El perfume que emanaba de su pelo ensortijado lo envolvió y le ayudó a relajarse. Pronto cayó en un profundo sueño en el que tenía la sensación de estar para siempre con ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Albert se despertó temprano como de costumbre. Pero algo era diferente, sintió un peso sobre su pecho y recordó la noche anterior. Candy dormía plácidamente y su pelo caía sobre él como una cascada de rizos.

Tomó uno con su mano y se lo acercó a su nariz, el olor a rosas era delicioso, lo transportaba a su niñez, cuando disfrutaba del jardín de su hermana mientras ella cuidaba de las flores. Cerró los ojos y se durmió de nuevo, era una calidez y una fragancia que le hacían sentir que estaba en su hogar.

Un par de horas más tarde se volvió a despertar y se dió cuenta de que unos ojos verdes lo miraban asombrados.

_Buenos dias Candy,_ le dijo – _¿Dormiste bien?_

_Erh… si_, le contestó un tanto apenada, ella seguía apoyada sobre su pecho. Se había despertado hacia un rato y al ver que se había quedado dormida en esa posición, se sintió avergonzada, no se movió por temor a despertarlo, pero no por eso dejaba de admirarlo, sus respiración acompasada mientras dormía le hacían saber que él estaba descansando bien, por lo menos no lo habia incomodado.

_Perdóname,_ le dijo moviéndose de la posición en la que estaba, _no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida, espero que no te haya incomodado mucho._

_No,_ _Candy, yo también me dormí enseguida, y la verdad es que descansé mejor que nunca_, le dijo poniendose de costado apoyandose en uno de sus brazos, _Me siento como nuevo y…_ _tengo hambre…¿qué te parece si nos preparamos algo para desayunar?, vamos a ponernos nuestros abrigos por ahora y después nos cambiamos._

_Si Albert,_ le dijo aún abochornada – _yo también tengo hambre._

En eso sintieron que un peso saltaba arriba de la cama.

_Pouppé,_ exclamó Albert, ¿_Dónde estabas traviesa, pensé que dormirías con nosotros, acaso no tenías frio?_

Y acto seguido se levantó y la colocó sobre su hombro, _ven vamos a mi habitación a buscar mi abrigo mientras Candy se pone el suyo, después prepararemos un gran desayuno._

Ambos ingresaron en la cocina, afuera el viento había dejado de soplar, pero aún seguía nevando copiosamente. Antes que nada, Albert volvió a encender la chimenea que se había extinguido durante la noche. Candy mientras tanto había puesto agua a hervir y estaba preparando huevos revuetos y friendo un poco de tocino. Había pan que podía ser tostado y cereal.

Albert regresó preocupado. _No ha parado de nevar, Candy, creo que se está acumulado mucha nieve si sigue así tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para intentar llegar a la mansión. _

_Pero Albert,_ le dijo preocupada – _¿Olvidas que dia es hoy? Esta noche es víspera de navidad y todos nos esperan en la mansión, ¿que haremos?, la tía abuela debe estar muy preocupada._

_Lo sé Candy, pero sería más peligroso que nos arriesguemos con esta tormenta. Es preferible quedarnos aquí._

_Está bien Albert_, contestó Candy, _como tú digas, entonces será mejor que nos preparemos para pasar la nochebuena aquí los tres con Pouppé._

_Si, que te parece si desayunamos y vemos que podemos preparar para la cena, esto es inesperado pero creo que podemos pasarla muy bien, ¿Vamos?_

_Si Albert, por supuesto._

El corazón de Candy latía fuertemente, a pesar de que el mal tiempo desatado la preocupaba, estaba felíz de estar con Albert en esos momentos. Sentía que era un regalo del cielo porque estaban compartiendo momentos únicos, como cuando ninguno sabía la verdadera identidad del otro. Sólo eran Albert y Candy nuevamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la mansión, la tía abuela habia despertado hacia rato y ya se encontraba lista para bajar a desayunar cuando sintió que tocaban a su puerta.

_Adelante,_ dijo.

_Madame, buenos dias_, le dijo su doncella paraticular.

_El desayuno esta listo para servirse cuando lo ordene._

_Gracias Mildred,_ le contestó, enseguida bajo. _¿Ya estan todos los invitados levantados?_

_Si madame, el señor Archie y la señora Annie están con ellos._

_Bien, entonces me reuniré con todos._

_La acompaño madame…_

Elroy estaba un poco molesta. La noche anterior había recibido una nota de parte de su sobrino acompañada con una rosa. En ella se disculpaba de no poder llegar a la hora que había pensado debido a la tormenta, pero que no se preocupara porque estaba en el Hogar de Pony, y en cuanto disminuyera el peligro se reuniría con ellos. También le pedía que le dijera a Archie que lo reemplazara en su puesto de anfitrión.

Pero un nuevo día había llegado y la tormenta no disminuía, a este paso ni siquiera podría estar presente en la fiesta de nochebuena. Eso para ella era una gran contrariedad, porque habian invitado a muchas familias importantes que esperaban verlo, en especial los Wilson, que venían con su encantadora hija.

Se reunió con todos y pasaron al comedor. Felizmente tanto Archie como Annie se desenvolvían con naturalidad. Ellos tenían un don natural para las relaciones públicas, felizmente y muy a su pesar, Archie habia encontrado en esa jovencita una excelente compañera. Ella se había opuesto al principio a su boda, aduciendo que debido a sus origenes no era digna de un descendiente de los Andrew, pero William como siempre se había impuesto y dió su consentimiento para que se realizara el matrimonio. Ahora se daba cuenta que había sido una buena elección, porque Archie se veía feliz y pronto le daría un nuevo sobrino nieto. Ahora su mayor anhelo era conseguir que William se casara, para ella era inaudito que el único descendiente portador del apellido se mantuviera a estas alturas soltero.

Pero William no quería ni oir hablar del asunto, no había aceptado ninguna de las jóvenes que le habían sido presentadas aduciendo que eran muy superficiales para su gusto y que el sólo se casaría por amor. Que ya tenía una heredera en Candy y que no le interesaba comprometerse con nadie por obligación.

Eso era una locura a sus ojos, Candy era una Andrew sólo por adopción, y aunque se casara con algún jóven de buena familia, lo cual parecía que tampoco estaba por suceder en un futuro cercano, portaría el apellido de su esposo y no el de ellos, entonces ¿Qué pasaría con su linaje, es que acaso después de años de esfuerzo se perdería con su sobrino?

Esa muchacha era la única a la que William escuchaba, la tenía en muy alta estima, sobretodo después de que le salvara la vida cuidándolo durante su período de amnesia. A ella no terminaba de gustarle esa relación tan ambigua, no eran padre e hija ya que por su edad eso era absurdo. Tampoco parecía que hubiera otro tipo de sentimiento más profundo, porque si no ella no estaría por irse a continuar sus estudios a Francia. ¡Por Dios! ¡Una Andrew en la universidad! ¡Una mujer que trabajaría en hospitales atendiendo a cualquiera! ¡Eso era inaudito! Pero como siempre William la apoyaba y ella no podía oponerse a sus desiciones.

La conversación entre los invitados y sus responsabilidades como anfitriona la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, esperaba que pronto mejorara el tiempo y que William pudiera estar presente para la fiesta.

_Tía,_ le dijo Archie después que hubiesen terminado y cuando los demás se habían repartido en distintos ambientes de la casa buscando distracción, _Creo que debido a la tormenta no podrán estar todos los invitados que esperábamos, sólo alcanzaron a llegar un poco menos de la mitad ¿Has recibido alguna noticia del tío?_

_Nada nuevo Archie, después de la nota de anoche, sólo nos queda esperar; felizmente están en un lugar seguro, estaría muerta de la preocupación si la tormenta los hubiese alcanzado en el camino._

_Tiene razón tía abuela, no se preocupe, aunque él no pueda estar presente esta noche, nosotros la ayudaremos._

_Gracias Archie_, le contestó aliviada -_ no esperaba menos de ustedes…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Candy sentía el delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina, todo el día se la habían pasado entre risas preparando la íntima celebración, Albert había insistido en ser él quien preparara la cena y ella había estado entretenida arreglando la mesa. Había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba, un mantel rojo, vajilla fina, copas, y un hermoso candelabro con velas blancas decoradas con hilos dorados. La mesa lucía hermosa y muy elegante. Había estado tan entretenida que no se percató de la ausencia de Pouppé. Después de terminada su tarea, se dirigió donde Albert se encontraba y le preguntó:

_Albert, has visto a Pouppé, me extraña que no haya estado revoloteando alrededor de nosotros toda la tarde._

_No, hace rato que no la veo, debe estar durmiendo en algún lugar de la casa, sabes que a ella no le gusta mucho el frío._

_Tienes razón, ella es muy friolenta, seguro aparecerá cuando menos lo esperemos._

_La cena esta casi lista Candy, que te parece si subes a arreglarte, yo haré lo mismo dentro de unos minutos. Felizmente encontré todo lo necesario para hacer una cena fabulosa._

_Mmmmmm, ya me di cuenta de eso Albert, el aroma es delicioso, me está despertando el apetito. Yo ya terminé de arreglar la mesa, asi que subiré a mi habitación, ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos a las diez?, de allí esperaremos que sean las doce para cenar._

_Me parece buena idea, le contestó sonriente, nos veremos a las diez. _

Candy subió a su habitación felíz de estar viviendo esos momentos al lado de su príncipe. Ahora debía pensar en qué ponerse. Por supuesto que no usaría el vestido que había elegido para la fiesta en la mansión, era demasiado ostentoso y ellos no eran así. Felizmente había empacado otro que le quedaba muy bien, era de color palo rosado y con una capita sobre los hombros. Era coqueto, muy femenino. Su pelo lo llevaría suelto, sujeto a ambos lados con moños, ella sabía que a Albert le gustaba que lo llevara así, solo que ella generalmente por comodidad se lo ataba en una o dos colas, pero quizá eso, reflexionó, era lo que impedía que él la viese como una mujer y no como una niña.

Annie siempre la retaba por no preocuparse mucho de su apariencia, bueno su amiga era toda una experta, y ahora que se había convertido en la señora Cornwell, con mayor razón cuidaba de cada detalle. Se prometió a si misma poner más atención en los consejos de Annie.

Asi que se dió un baño ligero, luego se perfumó como de costumbre y se puso el vestido elegido, usó zapatos de tacón, pues gracias a que Albert era mucho mas alto que ella, se sentía libre de usar cualquier tipo de zapatos. Las medias de seda acariciaban su piel, se sentía muy femenina. Su pelo recién lavado era más fácil de acomodar, así que lo peinó con cuidado y para completar su atuendo utilizó las joyas que Albert le había regalado en su cumpleaños, un par de aretes de diamantes.

Se miró al espejo y quedó complacida. Su piel blanca no necesitaba de mucho maquillaje, sólo un poco de rubor en sus labios para que resaltaran con disimulo. Se echó el perfume de rosas que siempre le gustaba usar y se sintó satisfecha. Faltaban veinte minutos para las diez, se acercó a la ventana a admirar el blanco paisaje, la nieve no cesaba de caer, el cielo totalmente oscurecido no dejaba ver a la distancia, pero aún así el paisaje le parecía encantador como salido de un cuento navideño. Sus pensamientos la llevaron a recordar navidades pasadas, había vivido todo tipo de experiencias, pero ésta sería una noche especial, de eso no tenía duda sólo se preguntaba que estaría pensando Albert en esos momentos.

A su vez, el hombre de sus sueños ya habia terminado de alistarse hacía rato y estaba en la cocina verificando que todo estuviera como él deseaba, le había gustado mucho la forma en que Candy habia decorado la mesa y solo había agregado algo especial. Una botella de Champagne que habia encontrado en la despensa, la había puesto en una cubeta rellena con nieve para enfriarla y también había encontrado frutas secas y mazapán. Estaba sorprendido por la eficiencia de sus empleados, no habían olvidado ningun detalle.

Él se había vestido sencillamente también, estaba felíz de no tener que haberse puesto el traje de etiqueta que la tía había mandado a hacer para él. En cambio se puso un par de pantalones negros de tela y una camisa del mismo color. El ambiente de la sala y del comedor que no eran muy grandes estaba muy cálido, las cortinas gruesas no dejaban pasar el frío de las ventanas, y la chimenea ardía deliciosamente brindando el calor suficiente.

Se acercó al árbol de navidad. Revisó cada detalle y quedó encantado, quien quiera que lo haya armado realmente tenía buen gusto. Algo le parecía familiar, entonces recordó las navidades pasadas. Su hermana Rosemary, a ella siempre le había encantado celebrar la navidad y ponía especial esmero en la presentación del árbol. Recordaba aquellas épocas felices en que Anthony era pequeño y su papá le habia enseñado un truco, de aparecer con una rama de muérdago y colocarse en medio de sus padres cuando estos se acercaran al árbol para repartir los regalos. Su cuñado siempre había sido un hombre cariñoso y amaba profundamente a su esposa, por eso no lo juzgó cuando después de la muerte de ésta se dedicó a viajar más seguido dejando a su sobrino con ellos.

En ese entonces, nadie sospechó que su hijo tampoco viviría por mucho tiempo. Eso si fué una verdadera tragedia. Por eso, siempre habia pensado que si él mismo formaba una familia núnca se separaría de su esposa y sus hijos y los llevaría con él a donde fuera; pero la mujer de la que se había enamorado no le correspondía y eso le hacía sentir muy triste.

_No es momento para pensar en esas cosas_, se dijo, _además, ¿Qué he hecho yo para que ella se fije en mí de otra forma? creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para tratarla no como mi protegida sino como la bella y atrayente mujer que es._

Y con ese pensamiento regresó a la cocina a esperar que Candy bajara para reunirse con él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez y Candy decidió que ya era hora de salir de su habitación, en sus manos llevaba el regalo que ella misma había hecho para Albert. Una bufanda de lana y un par de mitones color azul con ribetes blancos. La hermana María le enseñó como hacerlos, ella había disfrutado cada minuto de su labor mientras los tejía. Hacer cosas para los demás era lo que más disfrutaba, pero cuando se trataba de su príncipe era mucho más gratificante.

Bajó despacio sin hacer ruido para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercó al árbol y vió complacida el paquete que yacía a sus pies, estaba segura que era para ella pues estaba al lado de una bolsita con nueces atadas con una cinta roja que seguramente Albert habíia dejado para Pouppé. Pero, ¿Donde se encontraba ella?, no la habia visto en toda la tarde.

_¿Candy?,_ sintió que la llamaban desde la cocina.

_Estoy aquí, ya voy Albert,_ le contestó mientras dejaba su paquete bajo el árbol.

_¡Candy!,_ le dijo sorprendido, ¡_Te vez realmente preciosa!, estás hecha una hermosa dama me siento muy afortunado de que estés pasando conmigo esta nochebuena tan especial - _Y a continuación tomó su mano para darle un beso.

Candy sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Era la primera vez que él hacía algo así.

_Candy,_ le dijo, se sentia algo turbado también - _Encontré una botella de champagne y la puse a helar para brindar antes de la cena, espero que te guste la idea._

_Por supuesto Albert, siempre me ha gustado el champagne, pero si tomo mucho me produce hipo. Asi que no debo abusar,_ le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Albert se rió – _Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el sofá frente a la chimenea, he preparado chocolate caliente y esta fuente con frutas secas, me gustaría que platiquemos antes de cenar, ¿Qué te parece?_

_Si por supuesto,_ le respondió, _te ayudaré a llevar las cosas._

_Bien, vamos entonces._

Ambos se sentaron a disfrutar del entremés y Albert recordando el comentario anterior le pregunto, _Candy, ¿cuándo te pasó eso con el champagne, nunca te he visto tomar más de una copa?_

_Ah,_ le dijo recordando el episodio – _eso fué cuando me mandaste a Londres acompañada de George. En la fiesta de año nuevo yo me entusisamé con el sabor y después de dos copas me sentí un poco mareada y me dió hipo, _le dijo sonriendo_. Fue allí cuando salí a caminar por la borda y conocí a…_

No pudo continuar, no quería traerlo a la memoria en un momento tan especial como ese, pero allí habia surgido sin querer.

_¿A Terry, Candy? ¿Aún te duele mencionar su nombre?_ – le dijo apenado

Candy lo quedó mirando, había dolor en la expresión de su rostro. No, no quería que ese momento mágico se rompiera.

_Albert, no quiero que pienses eso, Terry es para mí un hermoso recuerdo de mi juventud, nada más, te lo aseguro. Lo amé mucho, pero eso ya pasó, ahora no volvería con él aunque estuviera libre._

Albert la miró sorprendido, la firmeza en su voz le decía que ella no estaba mintiendo. _Pero...,_ se preguntaba – _Si ya no lo ama, entonces ¿Por qué se va?_

_No necesitas darme explicaciones,_ le dijo bajando la mirada – _eres una mujer libre, siempre lo fuiste._

_Es que… es que no quiero que te apenes por mí, yo estoy bién, te lo aseguro. Ya no soy una niña, ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver?_

Albert levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos color cielo en los de ella. Era tan hermosa, su expresión de preocupación lo angustiaba más que cualquier cosa.

_Por supuesto que puedo ver la hermosa mujer que eres, Candy_, le dijo encandilado por su verde mirada.

Ella se sorprendió y se atrevió a decirle …_pero siempre me trataste como a una hermana pequeña Albert, me dejaste sola y no me dijiste quién eras, cuando te fuiste del departamento casi me muero de la angustia. Te busqué por todas partes. _

_Lo sé, perdóname..._ le contestó volteando a mirar las crepitantes llamas de la chimenea.

Y luego volviendo a mirarla a los ojos le respondió en tono de burla, _yo prefiero verte un poco más adulta a pensar que eres mi hermana…_

Candy nuevamente se sintió abochornada.

_¡Albert!,_ fué lo único que atinó a decir.

Albert se empezó a reír, _Vamos Candy, sabes que siempre me gusta hacerte bromas._

_Erh… si,_ le dijo un tanto confundida. ¿Qué había querido decirle con eso?

Albert continuó hablando de otras cosas, como las aventuras que pasó en África. Para ella eso era muy emocionante pues poseía al igual que él un espíritu aventurero.

_Albert, ¿alguna vez te conté cómo fué mi regreso a América cuando me escapé del colegio?_ _Mientras tu vivías tus aventuras en África, yo tenía las mías camino al puerto de Londres._

_No, le dijo un tanto intrigado, la verdad es que nunca me mencionaste algo de eso._

_Ahhh, pues verás, como no tenía dinero, me detuve a trabajar un tiempo en la granja de un viudo que tenía unos hijos encantadores, después de un tiempo de cuidar a esos niños él me dió una carta de recomendación para que hable con uno de sus amigos del puerto que me_ _ayudaría a embarcarme hacia América, y fue así como regresé, viajando de polizón con un chico que conocí y que hacía lo mismo que yo porque quería ser marinero y no le dejaban. Su nombre era Cookie. _

_¿De polizón?,_ le preguntó Albert totalmente sorprendido, _¿En serio Candy?_

_Sí,_ le contestó orgullosa de si misma.

Alber se rió un poco de ella al principio, pero luego su semblante se transformó a uno mas serio, y abrazándola derrepente le dijo, _Candy que suerte que no te pasó nada malo, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una cosa así. Tú puedes contar conmigo siempre, te protegeré pase lo que pase._

Ella se sorprendió de su cambio brusco de humor y sólo le dijo para tranquilizarlo que le prometía ser más prudente de ahora en adelante.

La conversación entre ellos se extendió hasta casi la medianoche, Albert revisó su reloj de bolsillo y le dijo, _vamos Candy, es casi la hora. ¿Qué te parece si abrimos el champagne para brindar cuando sean las doce?_

_Sí vamos,_ le respondió levantándose inmediatamente – _será muy divertido. Lástima que Pouppé no haya aparecido, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

_Ya aparecerá, no te preocupes._

Y diciendo esto se encaminó a abrir la botella, el corcho salió volando haciendo mucho ruido. Ambos rieron y Albert sirvió dos copas para brindar. Se volvió a fijar en su reloj mientras se acercaban al árbol. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

_¡Feliz navidad Candy!_

_¡Feliz navidad Albert!_

Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron el espumante licor. Estaba delicioso, había sido una estupenda elección. Albert tomó ambas copas para dejarlas sobre la mesa y con una mirada pícara le dijo,

_Sólo un sorbito, eh, señorita Andrew, no quiero que se le suba a la cabeza._

A Candy le dió mucha risa y se dejó llevar. Albert se agachó y tomó el regalo que había dejado al pie del árbol.

_Candy,_ le dijo, _esto es para ti, espero que te guste._

_Gracias Albert,_ le contestó tomando el paquete, y luego se agachó para tomar y entregarle el suyo.

_Toma esto es para tí, espero que te guste también._

Ambos sonrieron. Se sentían tan felices de poder estar juntos en ese momento, sin tanta gente alrededor sin tanto protocolo. Sólo ellos dos. La presente Navidad sería la mejor de sus vidas.

_¿Abrimos juntos nuestros regalos?, _Le propuso Albert

_Si, los dos a la vez._

Ambos desenvolvieron los paquetes y se sorprendieron al ver el contenido.

Candy extrajo una bella gargantilla de oro con un dije en forma de corazón, en medio estaba grabada la "A" característica de los Andrew.

_Es hermosa Albert,_ le dijo emocionada - _siempre la llevaré conmigo._

_Me alegra que te guste Candy._ Y sacando la bufanda y los guantes le dijo gratamente sorprendido, _Candy, estan hermosas ¿las hiciste tú?_

_Si,_ le contestó abochornada. _Es una sencillez, pero las hice con mucho cariño._

Albert se emocionó, para él eso era mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Se puso la bufanda al cuello y se probó los guantes.

_Me quedan perfectos, gracias. Me gusta mucho el color_.

Luego, se sacó los guantes para colocarle la gargantilla al cuello. Tomó sus manos y le dió un beso a cada una diciéndole a continuación,

_Todo lo que estas hermosas manos hagan para mí será más valioso que cualquier otro tesoro en el mundo, gracias mí querida princesa._

Las mejillas de Candy se volvieron a encender, ¿Es que acaso iba a estar así toda la noche?

Ambos sonrieron, disfrutando del dulce momento.

Albert se sacó la bufanda y colocó todo en su caja nuevamente. El ambiente en la sala era cálido por lo que no necesitaban abrigo extra. Tomó las copas nuevamente y las llenó.

_Brindo por la mejor navidad que he pasado en toda mi vida, Candy - _le dijo mirándola y sonriéndole con ternura.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa diciéndole,

_Si, por la mejor navidad que he pasado en mi vida también._

Ambos brindaron y luego Albert nuevamente depositó las copas sobre la mesita. En eso, sintieron como el árbol se sacudía.

_Ahhh, Pouppé, niña traviesa, _dijo Albert_ - asi que ahí te habías estado escondiendo todo el dia, debí habérmelo imaginado…_

La traviesa mofeta sacó la cabeza demostrando que había sido descubierta. Pero luego se volvió a esconder.

_Pouppé, ven aquí, es hora de cenar._

La pequeña mascota volvió a asomarse pero esta vez traía algo entre los dientes.

_¿Qué es eso?, _le preguntó Albert, _¿Tú también tienes un regalo para nosotros?_

Se acercó para tomar lo que ella cargaba, pero Pouppé fue más rápida y siguió trepando con su presa hasta llegar casi a la punta del árbol.

_Pouppé,_ le dijo albert divertido, _deja ya de jugar conmigo y muéstrame nuestro regalo._

La mascota asomó la punta de su cabecita y luego les mostró lo que habia estado cargando.

_¿Qué es eso?, _dijeron ambos acercándose para mirar mejor lo que ella llevaba.

_Una rama de… ¿muerdago?,_ le dijo Albert sorprendido - _Pero, ¿de dónde la sacaste? Es imposible…_

La expresión de Albert era indescriptible. Inmediatamente recordó lo que eso significaba.

Cada vez que quería tomar la rama Pouppé se volvia a esconder.

Candy los miraba también sorprendida, ella conocía el significado de esa rama. Pero, _¡Qué vergüenza!_ pensaba, mientras sus mejillas se ponian color carmín nuevamente.

Albert se resignó. Pero después de un momento pensó un tanto abochornado, _¿Y por qué no?_ Si era evidente que esa navidad era mágica en realidad.

_Candy,_ habló en tono decidido - _Creo que Pouppé no me dará su regalo a menos que cumplamos con la tradición._

Y tomando su mano le dijo – _¿Me permitirías hacerlo?_

Candy se sonrojó aun más y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

_Oh, Albert,_ le respondió – _Si, si puedes…_

Y así, sonriendo dulcemente Albert se acercó lentamente y la besó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un beso tierno, encantador. Ella jamás habia sido besada de esa forma. Él, aunque tenía cierta experiencia, no había sentido nunca nada como aquello, porque esta vez, el amor que había ocultado por tanto tiempo había salido a la superficie.

Ambos sintieron que un aroma a rosas lo envolvía y en ese momento todo tomó sentido.

Albert la abrazó y la estrechó aún más tratando de profundizar el beso, era como si una fuerza invisible lo impulsara, ella se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Después de un rato, en que el mareo y la falta de aire no les permitían estar de pie, Albert la fue soltando poco a poco. Se miraron largamente a los ojos tratando de abrir su alma. Ese beso había sido largamente añorado por ambos, pero ninguno se habia atrevido a hacerlo antes.

_Candy,_ le dijo Albert, _este beso ha sido muy especial para mi, princesa. Perdóname_...

_No, Albert_, no te disculpes, le dijo acariciando su mejilla - _para mi también ha sido muy especial._

Albert no lo podia creer, en verdad ella le había correspondido, su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción.

_Candy,_ le dijo tomando sus manos y besándoselas – _por favor, no te vayas…_

_¿Qué dices?_ Le respondió sorprendida.

_No te vayas lejos, no me dejes solo…_

Los ojos de Albert estaban humedecidos, por primera vez estaba abriendo su corazón y era precisamente ante la mujer que más amaba.

_Albert, ¿De verdad quieres que me quede? Pero, ¿Por qué? Dímelo, por favor…_

Albert la guió para sentarse en el sofá, estaba muy emocionado y decidido a hablarle de sus sentimientos asi fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

_Princesa,_ le dijo mirándola dulcemente y acariciando sus rizos.

_Yo… yo te amo._

_¡Albert!_

_Si Candy,_ _te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me atrevía a confesártelo porque pensé que tu corazón siempre estaría penando por otro amor que no pudo ser._

_Oh Albert,_ le dijo abrazándolo derrepente y ocultando su cara en su pecho, el latido precipitado de su corazón le hizo sentir que él estaba tan emocionado como ella.

Se retiró lentamente, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo dulcemente,

_Albert, yo también te amo, pero creí que tú no… creí que tu sólo me veías como una niña que necesitaba de tu protección, por eso quise poner distancia, tal vez para darme la oportunidad de olvidarte, o para demostrarte que era una mujer… no lo sé, lo único que sé es que me dolía que me vieras así y que amándote como te amaba tú no pudieras corresponderme._

Albert le sonrió, _Pero que tontos hemos sido, ¿Verdad Candy?, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, pero te juro que vamos a recuperarlo princesa._

Y diciendo esto se levantó para luego arrodillarse ante ella.

_Candy, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo para amarte y hacer que tu vida sea felíz a mi lado hasta que la muerte nos separe?_

_¡Albert!,_ exclamó emocionada, a estas alturas no pudo contener un par de lágrimas de felicidad que rodaron por su mejilla.

_Por su puesto que si te acepto, nada me haría más feliz que compartir mi vida contigo._

Él se levantó inmediatamente haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

_Princesa, _le dijo_ - Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo._

Y tomándola nuevamente entre sus brazos le dió un beso cargado de pasión. Una pasión que sólo compartiría con ella por el resto de su vida…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana siguiente amaneció con un nuevo brillo.

Después de su mutua confesión ambos se sentaron a cenar e hicieron planes para el futuro; hablaron de cómo le darían la noticia a los demás y de cómo sería su matrimonio. No esperarían mucho tiempo, y sobretodo no se separarían núnca más. Albert la llevaría con él a donde sea y cuando llegaran sus hijos también viajarían juntos. Ellos sabían lo que era crecer solos y no querían que le pasara lo mismo a su descendencia.

Pouppé se había bajado del árbol y le había dado la ramita a Candy, ella la guardaría como un tesoro. El mayor de ellos, porque gracias a la ocurrencia de su querida mascota, Albert se había animado a confesarle su amor y ella se sentía profundamente agradecida.

Prepararon todo para marcharse después del desayuno prometiéndose que siempre regresarían a la cabaña que había sido testigo de muchos reencuentros y de su declaración de amor.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, todos los recibieron sorprendidos, estaban preocupados porque horas antes, cuando los caminos fueron despejados, encontraron su coche abandonado en la carretera.

_William,_ le dijo la tia Elroy, _¿Dónde estuvieron?_

_Nos refugiamos en la cabaña del bosque, _le respondio secamente_ - No era prudente aventurarnos a caminar con esa tormenta._

_Pero William,_ le respondió - _¿Estuvieron los dos solos todo este tiempo?_

_Si,_ fue la escueta respuesta - _y antes que tu imaginación empiece a tergiversar las cosas tía, quiero hacerte recordar que ante todo soy un caballero, no lo olvides, así que no quiero ningún comentario malicioso de parte de nadie contra Candy, ¿Está claro?_

_Si, William, por supuesto - _Le contestó, cuando su sobrino le hablaba en ese tono a ella no le quedaba mas remedio que bajar la cabeza y aceptar sus palabras.

Archie y Annie los recibieron con mucho júbilo y estando los cuatro solos Albert y Candy les contaron de su aventura y de su nueva relación.

_Estoy tan feliz por ustedes,_ les dijo Annie emocionada, y acariciando su vientre continuó - _espero que se casen pronto y le den un primo a mi pequeño Stear._

Candy se sonrojó, pero luego le preguntó, ¿_Cómo sabes que será un varon?_

_No sé, sólo lo siento así,_ le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Cuando se enteró de lo acontecido la tía Elroy puso el grito en el cielo y se opuso al matrimonio. Pero Albert firmemente le dijo que se casaría con Candy le guste o no. Entonces ella recapacitó y les pidió disculpas, luego les dijo que aceptaría lo que él decidiera.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña del bosque, tres seres especiales conversaban entre ellos…

_Te dije que esta vez mi invento si funcionaría Anthony._

_Si, Stear, pero dijiste que con una noche sería suficiente y los mantuviste encerrados dos noches seguidas. Sigo pensando que tu máquina del clima es un peligro._

_Bueno,_ le respondió, _es que el tío era muy tímido y había que darle un buen empujoncito. Lo de las notas con las rosas fué un lindo detalle, creo que les ablandó un poquito el corazón pero no fué suficiente._

_Sí, pero la idea de mamá fué la mejor, creo que sin eso no hubiera pasado nada y estaríamos de nuevo teniendo que tramar algo para unir a esos dos._

_Gracias hijo, _le dijo una tercera voz.

La madre de Anthony se acercó a ellos y acarició a Pouppé que estaba sobre la mesa - _Pero debemos darle todo el crédito a este angelito que cumplió con su papel a la perfección._

La carita dulce de la mofeta expresaba la satisfaccion del deber cumplido y saboreaba con deleite una de las nueces que le habian regalado.

_Bueno,_ dijo Stear - _tendré que ir pensando en un buen invento para sorprenderlos el dia de su boda._

_Quéee,_ le dijo Anthony - _de ninguna manera, no dejaré que les arruines el dia…_

_Pero, qué dices primo, ya verás que será algo genial…_

La dulce Rosemary los miraba con adoración, estaba satisfecha de haber ayudado a su querido hermano a encontrar su felicidad. Ella había respondido al ruego que ambos le habían hecho a la estrella navideña, y con un poco de ayuda de su hijo, su sobrino y de Pouppé, habían logrado unirlos, el resto sólo dependía de ellos, pero como siempre permanecería cerca para ayudarlos cada vez que la necesitaran…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los años habían pasado y Albert y Candy estaban en Europa, muchos cambios económicos los obligaron a fijar su residencia en el viejo continente. Estaban empezando de nuevo, pero se mantenían siempre juntos.

Albert se alegraba de haber avanzado varios negocios en Londres antes de la crisis y de haber mantenido un buen nivel económico para su familia. Tenían lo suficiente para ser felices.

Se encontraba sentado cargando en sus brazos a su pequeña princesita, una hermosa bebé rubia de ojos azules y pelo ensortijado. Sus pequeñas pecas le hacian recordar a las de Candy. Se había quedado dormida después de ser alimentada, apenas tenía seis meses de nacida, para él era lo más hermoso que había visto después de su amada Candy.

Habían brindado a las doce y ella estaba repartiendo los regalos de navidad como todos los años antes de la cena, sus hijos Anthony y Charles le habían ayudado a decorar el árbol el dia anterior. Ambos eran unos caballeritos muy parecidos a su papá. Anthony era su viva imagen, mientras que Charles había heredado los ojos verdes de su mamá.

Su familia era su tesoro, y era inmensamente felíz.

Candy se acercó con una sonrisa y tomando a la bebita la depositó en el cochecito.

_Albert, no debes acostumbrarla a estar tanto en brazos, _le dijo sonriente - _después cuando te vas a trabajar no hay nada que la consuele._

_Es que es tan hermosa mi amor,_ le dijo coquetamente - _Igual que tú princesa._

_Albert…,_ le contestó riendo - _Gracias, pero ahora aprovechemos que esta dormida para cenar. Quiero acostar a los niños temprano, mañana es navidad y están ansiosos por usar sus juguetes nuevos._

_Si princesa, _le dijo con una mirada pícara_ - pero antes…_

Albert sacó algo que tenía guardado en su bolsillo y lo sostuvo en medio de ambos a la altura de sus cabezas.

_¡Albert!,_ le dijo dándose cuenta de lo que era – _¡Te acordaste!_

_Por supuesto,_ le dijo divertido – _Una tradición es una tradición y no es bueno romperla._

Una rama de muérdago colgaba entre ellos, como cada año antes de cenar. Un beso apasionado, como aquel que se dieron hace años en la cabaña. El beso que fué el inicio de su felicidad y marcó la tradición de sus festividades futuras, como aquella vez en que celebraron una mágica Navidad.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

**Muchas gracias a todas las que lean este cuento. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Este es mi regalo para todas ustedes que como yo aprecian la historia de esta romántica pareja.**

**Les deseo que pasen una hermosa navidad en compañía de sus familias y que reciban la bendicion de Jesús en sus hogares.**

**.**

**Milady **


End file.
